


Boom Boom Ciao?

by Tetsuko1968



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Palermo is depressed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuko1968/pseuds/Tetsuko1968
Summary: Martín aka Palermo thinks about his unrequited love for Andrés aka Berlin and how it ruined his ability to love.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote/Tatiana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Boom Boom Ciao?

se Martín had always known that matter-of-factly, Andrés was mortal too, just like anyone else, but he could never have imagined it. But in addition to his deadly sickness, his Job had provided him with an extra shortage of life expectancy. Martín had to worry about what might happen to this man he felt a greater affection for than even to his own mother. No, even that would be an understatement. He had been in love with Andrés for as long as he could remember knowing him, which was more than ten years by now.  
His feelings were just never reciprocated. Martín had known Andrés might not survive, but he never truly believed it, until he got the message of his death.  
For Martín, this had felt like the apocalypse. As tough the ground under his feet and the air in his lungs had been removed. He started isolating himself, drowning his sadness in alcohol and all kinds of drugs and seriously considered suicide to get himself out of his misery.  
This had been his new life, until Sergio, his dead love's little brother, who was kind of responsible for what had happened, came to visit him. A new mission. A new purpose. A chance to let his frustration out. Behaving like the boss and having control over others made him feel like he hadn't lost control about his life completely. It even felt satisfying to find someone who really wanted him, Helsinki, and then be able to break his heart. Just like Andrés, or Berlin, as the rest of the team had called him, did with him. Berlin had always appreciated him as a friend, but never considered a sexual or even romantic relationship with him. Martín figured that he could'nt blame a heterosexual man for not wanting him, but it still hurt as fuck. And the worst was, his feelings never stopped. No matter how many guys he slept with, it never felt like Andrés.  
There was one question Martín had asked himself a Lot over The last few sind years. Had Andrés known about his feelings? He must've at least suspected it, as it was quite obvious and he was to smart not to figure it out eventually.  
Well, There had been this one time, shortly after Andrés had divorced one of wives, when He had been so drunk and sad, that he cried into Martín's arms for literally an hour and then... Kissed him.  
Martín had known it wasn't genuine. Just a reaction caused by alcohol. But it was the best moment of his life nontheless. The two of them had never spoken about it afterwards.  
And now, Martín, who called himself Palermo, was locked in this fucking building with a bunch of idiots, who would probably die soon anyway. Just like him. He tried to present himself as a cruel monster in front of them, and this was kind of true. But his behaviour and the whole Boom Boom Ciao principle, a thing he only develpoped to forget his sexual frustration due to ot being ablöe to love anybody but Berlin. Nairobi was right, of course. This stupid woman had defeated him with her emotional bullshit. His crush on Andres had been the essence of his life, and now there was nothing left, expcept absolute despair.  
But what did it even matter?


End file.
